<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meetings and Fun by TheGodWriter505</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371704">Meetings and Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWriter505/pseuds/TheGodWriter505'>TheGodWriter505</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(:, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no clue what i wrote, Warning this is shit, What is this?, Who am I?, hi, this is platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWriter505/pseuds/TheGodWriter505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreamling has to stay with Corpse and Sykunno because the rest are going out to find supplies and resources for themselves and their country. </p><p>I have no clue what to write in the summary- (:</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Clay | Dream &amp; Luke | Punz &amp; Niki | Nihachu &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream &amp; Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), dream &amp; punz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meetings and Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Duckling, this is Uncle Sykkuno and Corpse. Say hi.” Puffy says her voice soft since she knows that Dream's ears are quite sensitive. </p><p>Dream hides behind his motherly figures, clutching onto her long cape that flows behind her as his chubby little hands grip onto it hardly, not liking how the two other men are way too tall for his liking. </p><p>Techno eyes the two men, not liking the way their eyes are melting because of his adorable younger brother. Punz tries to calm him down awkwardly, as he pats Technos back. Punz also hides the protective side he has knowing that he has to be the one to console the hotter headed people. </p><p>Nikki smiles at Sykkuno, she hasn’t met the man before but she knows that he’s a sweet and polite man though Corpse is a mysterious and silent man she knows that Dream will be in good hands. Nikki turns around seeing that Dream is still clutching onto Puffy, as she slowly crouches down towards him. “Duckling, cmon.” Nikki says gently coaxing the little boy to come out from behind the hybrid sheep and taking his soft small hands and hoisting him up to her hip so he doesn’t get intimidated by how tall the two are.</p><p>Everyone watches with tense shoulders from the window, they weren’t allowed because Puffy knew that they all would go berserk if they even spoke a word. They peek through the windows and glare at the two men, one sweats like it’s his profession while the other seems unfazed. Their eyes avert to Niki who’s smiling at the little bundle in her arms.</p><p>“Hi little man.” Sykkuno coos, bringing one of his fingers up to the little boy's face as if trying to play with him. Dream looks at the finger and tries to grasp it with his hands that are no longer on Nikis shoulders. </p><p>Sykkuno laughs and wiggles his finger around his face as Dream starts to frown and gets aggressive. He quickly grasps the finger and chews on it, to which Sykkuno winces since he feels the sharp teeth bite around his finger. </p><p>Corpse giggles when he sees this go down, he locks eyes with the small child and he melts at the emerald apples that are orbs, staring at him with confusion. “Like me?” Dream asks, pointing at Corpse while still in Nikis arms, who has her mouth shaped in an oval.</p><p>Not knowing the truth about masks.</p><p>Niki smiles at Dream and nods, “Yes! You both have masks! Like Brother Techno and Sammy too.” And Dream glances around to find Techno and he finds him peeking out the window like a little child with Punz beneath him and Sam just sat in front of the window confidently like he wants the two new people to know that.</p><p>He is Dream's brother and will kill anyone slowly and make them have fun.</p><p>Dream giggles at their foolishness and turns back to Corpse wiggling out Nikis arms without knowing and holding his hand to his mouth as if hiding the fact that he’s smiling and points outside the window. Corpse looks down at the little child and smiles at him, glancing outside at the three men who all are wearing their signature clothes.</p><p>Techno with the puffy white shirt and black jeans with a red cape flowing behind him, gold embroidered around the top of the cape with a white fluff on top of it. A crown residing on his head with red rare rubies on them glimmering as the sunlight hits them, the same goes with his eyes. Sparkling at the rays that smack him. His white fair skin popping out as the world around is colourful and pretty which made him blend in. His long silky hair up high in a pony tail as he holds onto the windows frame.</p><p>Punz wears his signature hoodie, white with black stripes on the sleeves and a gold chain around his neck with black jeans and some handcuffs on his wrists that he usually wears since he likes to train every second of his life. His dirty blonde hair contrasting with his bright blue eyes, the colour of the shining ocean. He stands beneath Techno also peeking out.</p><p>Though Sam sits in front of the window crossed legged with his posture straight and confident, not being intimidated by the two men or the masked man. He looks at the little child who’s giggling and now standing in front of Corpse and pointing at Sam himself. Sam mentally reminds himself to bring a certain tickle monster back. </p><p>//</p><p>After a few minutes and a lot of hesitation they leave Dream with the two new people who already adore the small child. “Hi little man, would you like some cookies?” Sykkuno asks as he pats the little boy's head and expects a nod to come back but instead two soft small hands grip onto his large rough hand and he walks around Corpse. </p><p>It was honestly a funny sight to look at. A grown man having a hand on a small child’s head, practically being forced to do so. And the child gripping the hand the size of his back and walking around while taking in all the weight too. Dream has his head down too, walking in circles around Corpse who is in hysterics as he watches Sykkunos face morph into a confused and panicked state yet still a smile resides on his face.</p><p>"Skyk!" Dream shouts in glee as he jumps around Sykkuno who looks confused at what the boy said, "Skyk?" Sykkuno repeats as the small child nods and stands in front of him. "Uncle Skyk Skyk! And Uncle Me!" The two men look confused but then they start to understand what the little child really means.</p><p>Corpse giggles at how Sykkuno looks exhausted and he takes the initiative of scooping Dream in his arms and trying to look serious, "Who am I?" Corpse asks, walking away from Sykkuno who huffs and follows the two masked people. "Uncle Me!" Dream shouts aloud his arms once Corpses shoulder that are now in the air out of excitement. </p><p>"Uncle Me?" Corpse asks and Dream bobs his head cutely, his bangs flying towards his eyes bopping along side with the head bops the small child is making. "Mask, me and you!" Dream says placing his finger on the purple mask that covers the deep voiced man's face.</p><p>"I mask too!" Dream says taking his finger away and placing it on his own mask, the two could practically feel the happiness and smile radiating off the small boy. Corpse smiles at the little boy looking at Sykkuno who has a huge grin present on his face.</p><p>Corpse does the thing he always wanted to do. He takes his mask off and looks at Dream.</p><p>Dream tilts his head to the side looking at the features of the now maskless man, his eyes graze over the huge scar going from the man's left cheek towards the bridge of his nose, with small freckles present on his nose and a few on his cheeks with a tinge of golden behind them which makes them pop out. Dream places his small hand on Corpse's face, his finger brushing over the scar and Corpse all but melts at the tender touch since his mask made his face rough and soft hands made it feel like the mask was never present.</p><p>Sykkuno giggles at the side since he's always liked seeing Corpse's face, it reminded him of his younger brother. Dream giggles as he brushes over the small beard that's growing on Corpses face and smashes his face against Corpses. Both of them have one cheek on each other as they both look at Sykkuno who gives them a thumbs up as he captures the moment with a camera he got from his younger brother before he died.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So Hi, I don’t know what this is. I’ve said this like three time already. </p><p>Anyways Join our Server, It’s Dream + Amigops.<br/>https://discord.gg/9xz7yTRJcy</p><p>Have fun, if you want another chapter you can comment and stuff or what you wanna see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>